DC: 2012-05-02 - Breakups and Birthdays
Kara Zor-El comes into the common room the day after the whole earthquake thing. She knows that Tre might be a bit bummed about the police having the jackhammer in evidence and then in STAR Labs, but figures maybe he'll be able to get it after they're done with it. After all, Kal and Batman both take trophies too. Heck, she has a few too - though she doesn't tell people because they'd probably make her give them back. Diana would understand - spoils of war. Plus she knows he's still upset about that she let Dedrick kiss her when she didn't pursue it with him. That's going to be harder to explain. "Um... hey Tre...." she says with a little fidget. Sitting on the couch watching t.v. Tre was a bit annoyed about the jackhammer, but still after things were explained to him he hoped he would get it back but if not, there would be enough time to collect another trophy. His career as a superhero only have begun and right now after the events with the Earthquake, sitting around and relaxing was what was best for now. Granted there was something else on his mind something that Kara admitted to him and Roy just before they needed to take care of Quakemaster. Hearing his name kinda startles him out of his stooper. "Huh....oh Hey Kara." he says as he looks over to her. Kara Zor-El heads over to the couch and sits down next to him. "I'm really sorry, you know..." Guess she's not always so clueless about how other people are thinking about her after all. Quirking a brow for a moment then nodding when he understands a little, "You don't have to apologize to me." he says pretty simply. He did make a bit of room for Kara as she sat down next to him. Granted he honestly didn't think she noticed him at all in a way but maybe she isn't all that clueless after all, but then again he isn't what she wants. Only a best friend and thats all. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Yea I do... you wanted me to be more than a friend and I just didnt feel that way." She pauses. "Well maybe subconsciously I do feel that way, but I want you to be my best friend even more and don't want... you know... that sort of stuff ruining it. Pretty sure when.... um... if... um... if there's a breakup with Solar, he won't want to be my friend anymore either." She leans over and gives Tre a hug. "Please don't be upset with me about it." Turning to look at Kara, Tre was hearing her and honestly at least she was now telling him how she really felt about him. "I did but...." he stops and shakes his head. "So you like this Dedrick dude I take it?" he asks her. He does sound distant but the fact taht he is still talkign to her is showing that he is trying to keep his friend close. Is he hurt, well it doesn't take a super hero to tell that he is. Even the way he said Dedricks name, "You going to tell Solarflare or no?" he asks. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. Then nods a little. "I'm not sure actually what I'm thinking about him. I'm still not even sure actually about Dedrick. I do think maybe I rushed into things with Solarflare though. It's just he's the first one to ever ask me. On Krypton, I'd be married by now. Maybe I'm just over reacting about him kissing me." The hug isn't unnoticed, and Tre does reaches around and hugs Kara close to him. But as she speaks about not knowing what to think about Dedrick or the kiss, as well as not sure about Solarflare and how she thinks she rushed into things with him. "Well it's not going to get better either Kara if you don't know what your feelings." he says. "You pretty much made up your mind about me." he says to her. Though right now he shouldn't be mad he has his own girlfriend now, someone who actually has been doing right by him and he by her. Tre does lower his head a little and lets out a sigh. But when she tells him she would be married by now Tre just blinks. "Well damn." he says simply. "Granted I'm glad your not married, and honestly I don't want you with anyone if your not sure about your feelings for that person." Kara Zor-El pauses. "It doesn't usually work like that on Krypton. Marriages are arranged based on genetic compatability." Shaking his head, "You didn't tell me that part." he says as he looks to her. "But still we are not on Krypton and again. If you are having second thoughts on Solarflare you have to tell him and don't rush in with someone else." he says to her. Keeping Kara close to him, he leans back on the couch pulling her closer if she allows him. "What do you feel in your hear Kara?" he asks. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I don't know. I mean... I really like Earth methods of dating instead of arranged marriages, but I feel like I should have gotten to know Solarflare better first." She sighs a bit. "I feel bad - he says he's only good because of me. I don't want him doing something... you know... wrong if I break up with him. I really have no idea how I feel about any of this." Looking a bit thoughtful at you, Tre allows himself a moment to just listen without commenting. Letting you get everything you need out, but when you are finished he nods. "Honestly Kara, are you only with Solarflare becuase of what he told you about being good because he is with you?" he asks simply. Kara Zor-El sort of shifts a bit on the couch. A little shrug. "Maybe... I dunno. I keep thinking about it and him saying that." She adds, "It's just... he keep acting like he wants to show that he's like... worthy of me. First it was about the whole... you know... stronger and faster thing with the powers, then it was him saying how he worships me.... and then when he said he's only good because of me, I dunno.... I'm not really sure how to talk to him about this. I just don't think I feel the same way as I used to." She doesn't mention to Tre also that she had ... ahem... "Don't normal girls get to like... make mistakes and have more than one boyfriend and stuff? You know, when they're not in arranged marriages, I mean."" Tre has heard her tell him a bit about Solarflare and how he worships her, but then again he can now see why she has a problem with this in a way. SHaking his head a little, "That is not a relationship Kara." he tells her. "But then again saying your good because your with someone can mean a lot of things. Basically he feels stronger because he has a strong woman at his side." But even if she leaves some things out, well having sex with someone you like is alright. Hell if Kara ever thought about asking Zatanna a few things. The thought trails off. "As for the normal earth girls having more then one boyfriend. Some do, but then they are called names for doing so, but the same can be said about guys as well who have more then one girl." he tells her. Not wanting her to deal with that, "Kara look." he says releasing her so that he can turn in his seat. "If your going to go for another guy break up with the one your with. Solarflare honestly doesn't seem like the guy for you and especially now that you've been having second thoughts about him." Rubbing his head, "Before trying to talk to a new guy you may be interested in, leave the one your with. Especially if you don' tfeel the same as they do. Because things can get bad and I've seen enough to know. It may not be physical, but mentally and emotionally." Kara Zor-El pauses. "He really does love me you know. Solarflare, I mean." She nods a little. "What happens if he goes evil because I break up with him?" "I know he does, but Kara, to worship you like he does isn't healthy. It's good to love someone you really care about." he says. "But worship isn't love." he explain. "As for him going evil. THats his path, if he goes evil because you break up with him, then thats his problem because he was using you for selfish reasons." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I do care about him though. I just.... you know..... um.." She sort of murmurs out the rest of the sentence. "Don't do that, talk to me." he says simply. "If you love Solarflare, but don't know how your relationship is going, there is nothing wrong with taking a bit of a break and see how things go with being apart. If you both still feel the same way about one another, then get back together and make things work." Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Yeah... yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Taking a break." She smiles then hugs Tre tight. "You're really good at this relationship talking stuff, you know?" Tre umphs inwardly, he isn't going to stop her from hugging him. Hell he hugs her back and just smirks at the comment of him being good at relationships. 'If I was good, I would be dating you.' he says inwardly. But he kisses her on the forhead, "I just know things from what I've experienced as well as what I've seen others go through Kara." he says to her. Damn it she is hot, and just think he could've did more with her while....he shakes his head. 'A true friend would've done what I've done and kept her safe.' Kara should know that he really does care a lot for her. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "That's more about me not wanting to lose my best friend and not knowing what I want half the time than about you, you know." Of course she heard the under the breath comment. Superhearing, duh. "You really are a true friend." Then, in a total nonsequitir, she says, "Unrelated note. Birthday parties. How do those work?" "I know Kara, I know." he replies to her. He does remember how she was acting during the red K, and she did admit she is attracted to him. Shaking his head a little, he leans back keeping Kara in his arms and if she wanted to, she could snuggle close to him. When she asks about the Birthday parties he laughs, it's the first good laugh he's had since what happened. "Well birthday parties are thrown when it's someones birthday. You gather up all their friends and throw them a party. THeres food, music, dancing, cake and ice cream, and gifts for the persons who birthday it is." he tells her. "Why do you ask?" Kara Zor-El nods a bit as you explain them. "They didn't really have birthday parties on Krypton. They had a Guilding Day when you turned 17, but I don't think that will be applying to me since... you know.... it's all gone. But no parties." Ahing, "Well, you know what, we need to actually find a day and month for your birthday Kara." eh smiles. "My best friend forever needs a birthday." he chuckles. Damn Kara does have a grip on him, but he isn't complaining. Kara Zor-El nods a little, resting her chin on your shoulder while she's still keeping you hugged. "Well... I was born in.... one second, need to calculate when it would be in Kryptonian to Earth years and dates... and take into account the time in suspended animation.... um..." Kara Zor-El does some quick calculus in her head, before saying, "Well.... on Earth at least, that would come out to around 5 weeks and 2 days from now." Nuzzles his head against hers, as she does her calculations, Tre waits for her to give him her answer. This right here felt right, and the more he holds Kara, but also when he steals a few looks at her he smiles. Knoing that he too is happy with being with Zatanna as well. When she naswers, "Alright, thats going to be your birthday every year, so I will let the others know adn we will through a party here at the Tower." Kara Zor-El looks back at Tre again afterwards. "And there will be cake? Because I've watched on TV that cake is a big part of birthday parties." She pauses. "Starfire won't bake it though... right?" Tre laughs, "I will help wiht the cooking and order you an awesome cake." he smiles. "Would it be alright if I brought Zatanna so you can meet her?" he asks. Knowing this is a big part of their relationship, he wants Kara in his life and to meet Zatanna would mean a lot to him. Kara Zor-El nods. "Why wouldn't it be?" Though Tre might not realize this, Kara -has- met Zatanna a couple of times in the past. "Chocolate cake?" Oh yeah! Kara gets a big kiss on the cheek, "I love chocolate cake." he chuckles. "I will make sure it's teh best chocolate cake EVER!" he says excitedly. Kara Zor-El grins. "You know, you're always there for me. I really need to do something really nice for you as well." She hrms a bit, then grins as you give her kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to ask Kal if something's okay next time I see him. It'll be a surprise though." Blinking a few times, "Nah it's alright Kara." he says to her. "You've helped me out quite a bit too." he smiles and blushes a little. Yeah let a hot blond smile, hug you and offer you a surprise and see what you would do. Tre is on cloud nine right now, "Alright. But now I gotta get you a good birthday present." He chuckles. "Wow I don't have a lot of time now do I." he says suddenly realizing that he only has five days to get things ready. Kara Zor-El smiles. "I know Kal's talked about birthday parties because he's had plenty of them. They really do sound like a lot of fun." She then thinks. "Will there be pointy hats too?" "How about this, take a day to think about what you want, and we will go from there. This is your first birthday party and I want you to have as much as I can give." he tells her. "So make a list and we go from there." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Honestly, whatever you think will make a good party I'm good with. You'd know more about it than me. I'm totally looking forward to it though." She pauses... then another tight hug. "I really should go. Thanks for cheering me up so much." Tre smiles as well, this has helped and honestly he feels that it's brought them both closer then they were. NOdding his head, "Alright, I will not let you down Kara. I never will." he says seriously and hugs you tight as well. "Alright, I have things to get ready for you." he smiles. Kara Zor-El grins. "I better see if Jim can give me some more shifts so I can afford the spending cash to buy all the people who come to my party presents. This is going to be so fun!" Before you can correct her though, she's gone in a blur of superspeed, leaving him on the couch.